Ningún Problema
by Addanight
Summary: Si crees que las cosas no podrían estar peor, mejor piensa de nuevo. Aunque quien sabe, quizá alguien podría hacer todo mejorar. Shounen Ai Kai X Rei.


Hola, antes de empezar voy a dejar en claro algunas cosas. Primero esto es un YAOI así que si no te gusta, mejor no leas. Segundo, es un oneshoot. Tercero estoy de pésimo humor así que si no les gusta el fic, mejor esperen unos días para dejar su review y que ya con menos coraje reciba sus críticas constructivas. Halagos bienvenidos, quizá me suban la moral.

--------------------------------------

Ningún Problema

Por Addanight

Mis pies recorren apresuradamente los pasillos de la oficina de la BBA. Las personas me abren camino al verme como muestra de temor. Mejor. Así me ahorran la molestia de quitarlos de mi camino yo mismo. Estúpida gente. ¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer que mirarme como si hubiera enloquecido? No, supongo que no realmente. Ya que si tuvieran su propia vida sin duda no se inmiscuirían en la mía. Pero como buen samaritano que soy me he propuesto que en cuanto sea lo suficientemente rico, me acordaré de mis compañeros de trabajo y les compraré a todos y cada uno de ellos una vida. Se preguntan ¿Cuál es mi problema? ¡¿Y a ustedes quién les dijo que yo tengo un problema!

Por todo lo que saben de mí hasta ahora han de estar totalmente perdidos en la cuestión de mi identidad y como no tengo tiempo para sus estúpidos cuestionamientos y no voy a concederles el lujo de equivocarse, mejor les voy a decir de una buena vez quien soy. Yo soy uno de los mejores entrenadores de la BBA. Mis habilidades únicas me han hecho merecedor de muchos títulos y mi habilidad financiera me ha dado tanto dinero que estoy pensando en construirme una piscina y llenarla con él. ¿Aún no saben quién soy? Pues para su mayor información mi nombre es Rei Kon.

Sí, escucharon bien Rei Kon, el chico tranquilo y apacible que siempre tenía un buen consejo y buscaba formas pacíficas de resolver los conflictos entre los miembros de sus diversos equipos de Bey Blade. ¿Ya saben quien soy? Me alegro. Supongo que mi actitud los ha de tener sorprendidos. ¿Verdad? Pues que puedo decirles. He tenido un pésimo día, por decirlo de forma amable.

----- Flash Back -----

Son aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana y mi enorme sonrisa, delata que estoy más que feliz. ¿Saben por qué? Porque hoy es un día maravilloso. Sin embargo, mi instinto me suplica que no salga de la cama. Pero de ningún modo voy a hacerlo caso. Hoy conoceré a mi nuevo jefe, lo cual es genial porque el anterior era un idiota. Tengo todo listo desde hace semanas para impresionarlo y mostrarle lo maravilloso que soy. Así es. Hoy nada puede salir mal.

Llego a mi oficina en la BBA aún más temprano de lo usual encontrándome en el camino con Max. Después de una breve plática con el rubio me dirijo a mi oficina admirando el inmaculado reporte que está sobre el escritorio. Aún falta mucho para mi hora de entrada, pero quiero dar una última revisión al reporte antes de que mi nuevo superior llegue. Con total tranquilidad me sirvo una taza de café y tomo asiento en mi escritorio. En medio del total silencio el teléfono suena haciéndome saber que mi secretaria necesita algo. Inmediatamente tomo la bocina y contesto.

"Buenos Días. ¿Qué se te ofrece Alice?" cuestiono tan adorable como siempre.

"Tenemos un problema señor" menciona tratando de no soltar el llanto.

"¿Qué sucede?" inquiero curioso de saber que puede alterar tanto a la pobre mujer."

"Recuerda la limosina que había contratado para recoger al nuevo encargado"

"Sí ¿Qué hay con ella?" pregunto sin entender a donde va esta conversación.

"Pues parece que hubo un error y no pasó a recoger al nuevo jefe" agrega con temblorosa voz.

"No te preocupes sólo es cosa de mandar a alguien más" le digo, ya que no es gran problema.

"Ya lo hicimos señor, pero no lo encontramos, y no podemos buscarlo porque en la BBA no nos quieren decir quien es" dice un tanto preocupado.

"¿Por qué?" cuestiono confundido por tanto misterio con su identidad.

"Ordenes directas de él" responde simplemente mi asistente.

"Ya veo" le digo.

"Entonces supongo que él llegará solo" agrego dispuesto a colgar y volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Hace cuánto mandaron a buscarle?" pregunto por curiosidad.

"Hace media hora" me dice.

"¿Y hace cuánto llegó su vuelo?" cuestiono.

"Su vuelo era de tres horas y salió a las tres" responde rápidamente mi eficiente ayudante.

"Entonces hace poco que llegó. Quizá haya parado a desayunar y llegue más tarde" le digo tranquilamente.

"Salió a las tres de la tarde de ayer" me dice tratando por fin el punto de su preocupación.

"¿Qué?" grité totalmente exaltado y tirando accidentalmente la taza de café sobre mi precioso reporte.

"No tenemos idea de donde está. No usó la habitación de hotel que le habíamos reservado." Continúa diciendo.

"Ya veo. Llámeme si sabe algo" agrego tratando de estar tranquilo. No es para tanto, después de todo él ya es un hombre mayor, que por cierto lleva doce horas perdido, pero seguro que no hay de que preocuparse. Las malas noticias viajan rápido.

"Sí, señor" dice por él último antes de dar por terminada la llamada.

Para este momento comienzo a alterarme, ya que la recepción de mi jefe era mi entera responsabilidad. De no ser por mi precioso reporte, ya podría estarme despidiendo de mi primera buena impresión. Porque aunque derramé el café sobre él tengo el archivo en mi computadora, así que sólo es cosa de imprimirlo. El repentino titilar de las luces me anuncia lo que segundos después vendrá. Segundos después la luz se ha ido en todo el edificio. No hay problema, el sistema de energía alterno se activará en cualquier momento.

Ya han pasado veinte minutos y el dichoso sistema nunca empezó a funcionar, pero eso no importa. Siempre tengo un plan B. En entera tranquilidad abro mi laptop, que dejé cargando anoche por precaución. Sin embargo, veo la luz de la batería anunciarme que está totalmente descargada. Supongo que se descompuso la batería.

A cualquier otra persona le estaría dando un ataque en mi situación, pero no a mí. Después de todo sólo perdí a mi jefe y el reporte en el que estuve trabajando toda la semana. Son cosas sin importancia. Además, siempre tengo planes de emergencia para estos casos. Soy demasiado previsor como para que algo pueda atraparme desprevenido.

Sólo es cuestión de ir a un Cyber Café e imprimir el archivo que cautelosamente guardé en este USB. En ese momento las luces regresan. El pavor se extiende por el edificio al notar que toda la información de la BBA ha sido eliminada. Eso sí que es grave, pero no me preocupa porque en esta misma USB tengo toda la información que pueda necesitar.

Considerando que si un virus borró todo el sistema, lo mismo podría hacerle a mi USB, conecto mi laptop y en ella abro mis archivos. Ahí esta mi precioso y maravilloso trabajo. De repente la pantalla se pone negra, y lo próximo que sé es que mi preciosa laptop se niega a encenderse siquiera. Ni modo. Tendré que impresionarlo con la forma en que entreno a mis alumnos. Porque sin duda, si algo es notable es el increíble desempeño de mis cuatro estudiantes estrella.

El repicar del teléfono interrumpe mis pensamientos, pero seguro que esta vez no se trata de nada malo. Nuevamente la voz de mi secretaria se escucha un tanto nerviosa, pero no hay nada más que pueda suceder ¿o si?

"Dime Alice" digo en un tono ligeramente menos animado que el que empleé en la llamada anterior.

"Sayuki, Hatori, Nanako y Setzu llamaron. Aparentemente Sayuki se enfermó y contagió a los otros así que no podrán venir a entrenar en toda la semana" me informa con nerviosismo, demasiados para mi gusto. ¿Por qué siento que aún hay más malas noticias para mí? Comienzo a frustrarme, pero sé que no es para tanto.

"Una cosa más señor. El joven Kyouji llamó y me pidió avisarle que tuvo un pequeño accidente con su blade" agrega en voz baja, como queriendo no ser escuchada.

"¿Qué le pasó?" pregunto. Seguro es algo sin importancia. El jefe es muy cuidadoso, seguro le hizo un minúsculo rasguño y le está dando un ataque. Siempre ha sido algo exagerado.

"Pues verá comentó que había ido a la tienda del joven Mizuhara y aparentemente el joven Kyouji se distrajo y se mezcló con los blades de la tienda. Creen que se lo vendieron a alguien."

"Pero tienen registros de las ventas, seguro que saben a quien se lo vendieron. Además, no va tanta gente a la tienda" le digo tratando de verle el lado bueno.

"Normalmente no, pero hoy estaban de oferta y el lugar era una locura, así que no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que le sucedió. Le manda sus más sinceras disculpas." Me dice, pero no escucha mi respuesta ya que le he colgado.

Seguro estarán pensando que las cosas no podrían salir peor. Pero están equivocados. Estoy un poco alterado, pero seguro que hay una solución. Ya sé. Llamaré a Kai. No sé si ya se los dije, pero Kai y yo estamos juntos desde hace unos meses. De hecho, hemos estado tratando de que lo transfieran a Japón, pero no es fácil. De cualquier modo, sé que escuchar la voz de mi maravilloso novio me hará sentir mejor. Seguro que él me ayudará a encontrar una solución.

Su celular suena insistentemente, pero nadie responde. Haré otro intento. Entonces responden mi llamada.

"Hola mi vida" digo totalmente feliz de poder hablar con mi dulce y sexy capitán de equipo.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por tí?" responde una voz que sin duda no es de mi Fénix.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes el celular de Kai?" cuestiono empezando a ponerme histérico. ¿Qué pasó con Kai?

"Eso es lo de menos. ¿Para que quieres a ese perdedor si me tienes a mí? Seguro que yo puedo ayudarte. Sólo dime tu problema y que tanta ropa traes puesta y veré que puedo hacer por ti corazón" me dice al tiempo que le cuelgo. ¿Qué más puede salir mal?

Los ligeros toques en la puerta de mi oficina me traen de vuelta a la realidad. Una mujer de falda corta entra con un ánimo un tanto extraño.

"¿Qué sucede Alice?" pregunto asustado de lo que pueda suceder. Nunca la había visto con esa actitud.

"El nuevo jefe me mandó a pedirle que desocupe esta oficina de inmediato y que lo lleve con él" responde ella al tiempo que me extiende una caja.

----- Fin del Flash Back -----

Así que como ven me van a despedir así nada más. Después de todo lo que he hecho por la estúpida BBA. No eso sí que no. Si piensan que voy a ir de aquí así como así están muy equivocados. Totalmente molesto saco todas mis cosas y me dirijo a la oficina que mi secretaria me indica. Sin embargo, mi mente sólo puede ocuparse en una cosa. En vengarme. Voy a irme, pero no sin antes darle su merecido a ese estúpido que arruinó mi día.

Voy recorriendo los solitarios pasillos, ya que por ser hora del almuerzo todo el lugar ha quedado desierto. Entonces me llega la inspiración. Sin pensarlo dos veces meto mi mano a mis bolsillos y saco un encendedor. Podría prenderle fuego a algo. Después de todo, el lugar está desierto y el sistema contra incendios es tan efectivo que no habrá pérdidas. ¿Qué gano yo? Un jefe totalmente empapado al instante. Ya estoy delirando, pero me importa muy poco. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo algunos papeles y les prendo fuego.

Podría hacerles la historia más larga, pero no quiero hacerlo. Ha sido un día terriblemente largo y ahora estoy tratando de contactar un abogado. ¿Saben por qué? Porque me arrestaron por supuestamente tratar de incendiar el edificio. Por Dios, cualquiera sabe que un edificio como ese no puede incendiarse con un encendedor. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Voy a fumar. No sé si esté prohibido fumar en las celdas, pero me importa muy poco. Ahora si nada puede hacer este día peor. Tratando de tranquilizarme llevo el cigarro a mis labios deleitándome con su delicioso sabor.

"Ya te dije que si no dejas esa cosa te vas a fregar mis pulmones" me dice una conocida voz. Ahora sí enloquecí. Creí escuchar la voz de Kai, que está en Rusia. Eso era lo único que me faltaba perder la cordura.

Sin embargo, escucho el sonido de la celda abrirse al tiempo que un oficial me anuncia que alguien ha pagado mi fianza. Lentamente levanto mis ojos y mis orbes quedan prendados de esos preciosos rubíes que tanta falta me han hecho.

"Kai" le digo al tiempo que me lanzo a sus brazos llorando. El me estrecha con cuidado y me guía hacia la salida. Sólo entonces noto que está totalmente empapado.

"¿Qué te pasó Kai?"

"Digamos que estaba en el edificio cuando cierta alarma contra incendios se accionó accidentalmente. ¿Por qué me dejaste esperando en la oficina?"

"Lo siento. Espera ¿que hacías tú en el edificio?"

"Me disponía a conocer a presentarme con mi nuevo subordinado, hasta que éste decidio que quería jugar con fuego"

"Un segundo. ¿Tú eres mi nuevo jefe?" cuestiono sintiendo la ira recorrer mi sangre.

"Sí, no te da gusto" pregunta de forma seductora.

Entonces hago lo que había deseado hacer desde hace ya mucho y como resultado, Kai yace ahora en el piso con un ojo morado. "¡No te voy a volver a dirigir la palabra!" le grito al tiempo que veo la confusión en su rostro y me marcho hacia mi departamento.

De eso ya ha pasado una semana. Ahora estoy de vacaciones, ya que mi nuevo jefe consideró que el exceso de trabajo y estrés no era bueno para su novio. Después de que Kai me explicara todo lo que pasó llegue a la conclusión de que se merecía el golpe que le dí. Verán Kai finalmente había logrado su transferencia y quería sorprenderme, así que le pidió a la BBA que no diera su identidad. Al llegar aquí canceló todas las reservaciones, puesto que pensaba quedarse conmigo.

Antes de venir aquí decidió pasar con Max y Kenny y al ver mi blade ahí les dijo que él podía entregármelo, puesto que me vería en un rato. Pero los otros dos estaban tan metidos en su plática que sólo asintieron sin escuchar si quiera lo que sucedía. Y del por qué me mandó por mis cosas. Porque quería cambiarme a una oficina más grande. Es curioso como la suerte puede girar tan drásticamente de un momento a otro. Ahora que lo pienso, no todo fue culpa de Kai, pero si Kai me hubiera dicho que venía NADA de esto hubiera pasado en primer lugar. Y en cuanto a lo de su celular a Kai se le cayó en el camino hacia acá. En cuanto al sujeto, Kai lo mandó buscar y lo acabó a golpes por hacerme tales insinuaciones. Así que ahora en total paz estoy de nuevo en mi tranquila vida, con algunos cambios obviamente.

"Hola gatito." Me dice una perfecta voz al tiempo que se sienta a mi lado en el sofá y me abraza protectoramente por la cintura. Sí, ahora todo es perfecto. Tengo nueva oficina, nuevo jefe y nueva cama. En cuanto a Kai y a mí. No podríamos estar mejor, quizá la semana próxima vuelva a dirigirle la palabra.

--------------------------------------

Comentarios.

Como dije, sólo necesitaba escribir esto, espero que les guste o que al menos les alegre el día. Cuidense.

Addanight.


End file.
